This invention relates to purging arrangements for ink jet systems and, more particularly, to a new and improved ink jet purging system. In the Hine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,598, an ink jet purging system is disclosed in which a syringe having a plunger actuated by reciprocating motion of the ink jet head generates air pressure which is applied through a vent to the region above an ink supply in an ink reservoir on the ink jet head. That arrangement requires not only a syringe and a mechanical linkage arrangement for selectively connecting the syringe plunger to the ink jet head, but also requires a flexible conduit arrangement to connect the syringe, which is stationary, to the reservoir on the moving ink jet head.